Regalo de cumpleaños para Severus Snape
by Miss Armstrong Snape
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Severus Snape, y por primera vez en su vida, recibe un regalo por parte de una alumna, la cual hará cambiar su forma de ser... al menos por unos momentos, pero le dará felicidad. Algo que nunca había experimentado, hasta ahora.


**Disclaimer: El Mundo de fantasía de Harry Potter, sus personajes, lugares, criaturas y nombres son entera propiedad de su autora, J.K. Rowling. Lo que yo deseo al utilizar elementos de su creación es para satisfacer mi afición y compartirla con los lectores. No quiero ganar nada de dinero ni fama con esto, solo buenos comentarios de mi forma de escribir... o simplementw por una satisfacción personal.**

* * *

_Dedicado a un personaje que admiro enormemente, y que si no hubiera muerto por la mordida de Nagini, y órdenes de Lord Voldemort, hoy estaría cumpliendo ciencuenta años. Dedicado a Severus Snape, quien fue profesor de Pociones, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Jefe de la Casa Slytherin, en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería; un hombre muy valiente, que no merece justamente la palabra héroe, pero actuó, aunque forzadamente o por amor, como tal._

_**Miss Armstrong Snape.**_

_**Regalo de cumpleaños para Severus Snape.**_

Aquel jueves, empezó como cualquier otro. Se levantó con la misma mala gana de siempre, se aseó y vistió de una forma casi mecánica, y por ende, con rapidez. Dejó su habitación y entró en su despacho. Comprobó que todo lo que utilizaría ese día estuviera en orden. Sin quererlo, pasó la vista por el calendario que había a un lado de su escritorio, y comprobó que era 9 de enero. Su cumpleaños.

--Me es tan indiferente, que lo había olvidado por completo—Murmuró para sí.

Cuando se propuso abandonar las mazmorras, se encontró con el habitual corriente de alumnos de Slytherin que lo saludaban con cortesía, algunos intimidados, y otros con alegría, cuyos alumnos probablemente serían los que lo admiraban profundamente: Netos Slytherin que adoraban la humillación hacia Gryffindor, por ejemplo. Fue directamente hacia el Gran Salón para poder tomar desayuno. Al entrar, la primer persona que vio fue a Minerva McGonagall.

--Severus, buen día—Le saludó-- ¿Cómo has amanecido?

--Buen día, Minerva. Yo he amanecido bien…

--Me alegro, muchacho. Por cierto, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!—Agregó la bruja con cierto entusiasmo.

Severus, a pesar de que odiaba que lo saludaran para su cumpleaños, pero mucho más que lo recordaran, se sorprendió.

--¡Para qué me miras así? Es tu cumpleaños, lo mínimo que mereces es un saludo…

--No me gusta este tipo de co…

--Aunque te disguste,-- Se apresuró a decir-- y disculpa mi interrupción. Pero no demos vueltas en el tema, lo menos que quiero es llevar a cabo una discusión o un mal rato contigo.

--Será mejor—Bufó tratando de no sonar molesto. Él por su parte, puso atención a su puesto y a su desayuno. En menos de diez minutos ya se encontraba abandonado el gran salón.

Nadie lograba entender porqué odiaba su cumpleaños, pero ¿Es que no era tan obvio, que alguien como él, solitario, impertérrito e infeliz no quisiera que el mundo le expresara sus fingidas felicitaciones, cuando en el fondo de sus corazones, deseaban que ojalá no siguiera cumpliendo años; que terminara con su vida, y dejara de arruinar el mundo mágico con su presencia? Su pensamiento no venía siquiera con el propósito de hacerse la víctima. Nadie en el mundo le desearía un feliz cumpleaños, pues a nadie le importaba, y así él estaba mejor, sin recibir hipócritas saludos, insinceros, falsos e insoportablemente fingidos de alegría. Hace muchísimos años que no tenía un buen cumpleaños, si es que en su vida habría tenido un buen cumpleaños. Desde que tiene memoria, su madre siempre se esforzaba por hacer que su cumpleaños fuera agradable, que comiera algo delicioso y presenciara alguna que otra maravilla que su madre empezaba a hacer con su varita mágica. Pero todo se arruinaba cuando su padre se dignaba a aparecer: comenzaba a hablarle mal a su madre, a gritarle, a ordenarle que dejara de hacer esas estúpidas maniobras de anómalos (era así como le llamaba a los magos, brujas y todos seres mágicos). Luego comenzaba a hablar mal de él, y que nunca en su vida podría dignarse a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños, ya que él encontraba que no merecía la menor celebración. Era de esperarse, o imaginarse, que aquel día no significaba nada para él, sino más bien una maldición. Aquel día había nacido un engendro suyo, que era una especie de híbrido, que había adquirido las extrañas habilidades de su madre. Los primeros años de sus recuerdos, casi siempre terminaban horribles por la tristeza que le causaban sus palabras, pero con el pasar de los años terminaban en rabia pues cada vez soportaba menos cómo su madre terminaba al final del día. Ya en Hogwarts, las cosas tal vez fueron un poco mejor. No tenía que oír a su padre gritar, ni a su madre llorar. Las pasaba en soledad, o en mínimas ocasiones las pudo pasar con Lily Evans, antes de cortar terminantemente su amistad, debido a su prepotencia. Es por eso, que su cumpleaños en vez de un día especial como para cualquier otro ser humano, era un día como cualquiera, o un día para recordar las atrocidades de su infancia, los malos ratos, y darse cuenta de la desdicha que ha vivido toda su vida, aunque ahora no le afectase en lo más mínimo.

Ya había ido a su despacho a enviar todos los trabajos pendientes que debía entregar, hacia el aula de Defensa, y ahora se encontraba rumbo hacia ella. Estaba subiendo las escaleras, cuando, entremedio de algunos alumnos, destacando Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley; aparece Albus Dumbledore con su serenidad notable en su semblante.

--Profesor Severus, estaba impaciente por encontrarlo—Musitó.

--Dígame, Dumbledore—Respondió, confiando en que no sería para lo que él pensaba.

--No me mires tan suplicante… obviaré tu mirada y tus suplicas. ¡Muy feliz cumpleaños!—Exclamó, haciendo algunos alumnos atentos a su alrededor, lo notaran y se voltearan con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Forma que tal cual odiaba.

--Me alegro de que sepa reconocer mi tono de súplica, aunque no lo tome en cuenta—Dijo ignorando todas las miradas. —. Agradezco su interés por alegrar mi día, o hacer que signifique algo para mí… pero es un día como cualquier otro.

--No me tranquiliza en lo más mínimo, debo decir.

--Pues debería.

--Está bien, no seguiré entorpeciendo mi buena obra… que tengas un buen día, Severus—

Él se tomó la mínima molestia de asentir con la cabeza, y luego que Albus Dumbledore desvió camino, aceleró el paso hacia su salón, de modo que pudo adelantar a todos los alumnos que de vez en cuando le dedicaban miradas curiosas.

--Brillante.—pensó-- Con que ahora todo el mundo se va a enterar que mi insufrible persona está de cumpleaños. Pero qué más importa, con suerte algún Slytherin tendría la sutiliza de felicitarme, y eso sería lo más cercano a soportarlo. Y dudo mucho que cualquier otro se atreva. De algo que sirva estar insultando y tratando mal a todo el mundo.

Su mañana dando clases en variados cursos transcurrió de manera normal. Todos se comportaron como solían hacerlo siempre, y afortunadamente nadie se atrevió siquiera a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños al final de cada clase. Más les valía, porque era capaz de hacerlos abandonar su salón con la forma de una tarjeta de felicitación andante. Así fue, como su rutina siguió tal cual. Fue hacia la Sala de Profesores para una planificación semanal rutinaria de las clases de TIMOS y EXTASIS, y después cada uno de los profesores de dispuso ir al Gran Salón para almorzar.

Decidió entrar por la entrada general, donde los alumnos solían entrar, evitando que sus colegas recordaran la fecha y quisieran saludarlo. Cuando quedaban algunos metros para llegar a la enorme puerta, oyó que alguien llamaba a su nombre.

--Pr… ¿Profesor Snape?

Él se volteó con rapidez y un poco extrañado. Vio a muchos alumnos, y no pudo identificar quién le había llamado, hasta que vio a una melena castaña acercarse directamente hacia él.

--Señorita Granger, ¿usted me llamó?

--Sí… yo, yo tengo algo para usted—confesó atropelladamente. Severus le miró de una manera más impresionada que impaciente.

Hermione un poco nerviosa, metió su mano en la túnica, y luego de revolotear un poco, la sacó con un rollo de pergamino y una caja del tamaño de un puño, color negro, en ella.

--Es algo para usted. Le ruego que lo reciba. Luego que yo desaparezca, puede hacer lo que quiera con él, ¿de acuerdo?—Y extendió su mano para entregarle lo que anteriormente había sacado de su túnica. —Ojalá lo aprecie antes de botarlo o destruirlo. No me aborrezca por esto.

Severus sin poder darse realmente cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y haciendo, recibió lo que su alumna le estaba obsequiando sin vacilar. La observó detenidamente, y obviando todo su nerviosismo, percibió en su mirada un resplandor de afecto. También la notó sincera y segura de sus palabras.

--Buenas tardes—Dijo finalmente, y desapareciendo de la vista de Severus, siguió su camino hasta el gran salón.

Él, atónito, también siguió su camino hacia el mismo lugar. Guardó lo que Hermione Granger le había entregado en su túnica, y entró en el comedor con su habitual vista fija en la mesa de los profesores. Comenzó su almuerzo comentando algunas cosas con Horace Slughorn, quien, coincidentemente hoy, le comentaba cosas sobre Hermione Granger y Harry Potter.

--Estos dos muchachos tienen un don impactante. Yo sé que la señorita Granger es excelente en todas las materias, pero eso no influye mucho en pociones, porque hay que tener tacto, dedicación y noción. Con Harry pasa lo mismo, ¿sabes? No me cabe duda que debió salir igual a su madre. Lily y la señorita Granger se parecen un poco, ¿no? Las dos muchachitas son hijas de muggles, y son impresionantes en Pociones y en todo.—Snape sin desearlo, se atragantó con la chuleta que estaba sirviéndose.—Tú también te llevas mucho mérito. Toda la dedicación que le hiciste a tu materia en estos años, creo que influyó mucho para que Hermione Granger supiera apreciar muy bien las pociones, y a Harry… bueno fomentarle y explotarle su don.

--Entiendo su punto de vista, Horace, en cuanto a la señorita Granger. Es estudiosa, sabelotodo, y creo que tiene muy buenas nociones para las pociones, pero sinceramente, lo que yo no entiendo, es por qué menciona a Potter, porque yo en los últimos cinco años no noté que tenga impresionantes habilidades en pociones… si lo pones a comparar con las de su madre—

--Oh, ya creo que no. Es que tú eres muy bueno, y creo que resultabas ser muy exigente impartiéndola. Tal vez muchos se intimidaban a la hora de elaborarla, y no se dan cuenta de la capacidad que tienen. Tal vez eso ocurrió con Harry. Cada vez que aprecio alguna elaboración, me recuerda cuando le hacía clases a Lily Evans y a ti, Severus. ¡Sus pociones son perfectas!

--Si tú lo dices… Aunque me gustaría demostrarte alguna vez, que Potter no tiene nada de brillante ni en pociones, ni en nada comparado a su madre.—Le aseguró disimuladamente ofendido.-- Creo que él salió igual a su padre.

--Oh, la verdad es que no podría responderte eso. Ambos eran tan buenos, que es fácil para mì confundirme…

Cansado de oír habla un poco de maravillas sobre los dos Potter, y otro poco de maravillas sobre Lily, quien había sido el amor de su vida, apresuró a terminar su almuerzo, tanto para terminar la conversación con Slughorn, como para poder ver qué es lo que Hermione Granger le había dado.

--Tengo cosas que hacer. Si me disculpas—Le dijo limpiándose fugazmente los labios con la servilleta, y levantándose.

--No te preocupes, muchacho.

Con demasiados pensamientos en su cabeza, bajó a la tranquilidad y comodidad, para él, de las mazmorras. Se sintió aliviado cuando se posó frente a su despacho, pues ya podía actuar como él deseaba. Le dolía demasiado hablar de Lily, pero para no levantar ningún tipo de sospecha o duda, no evadía ningún comentario. Todo el mundo la recordaba como una alumna brillante, Slughorn nunca perdía la oportunidad de elogiarla por ser tan buena en las pociones y recalcar que su capacidad era aún más admirable al ser hija de muggles, pero… ¿qué era eso de las similitudes entre Lily y Hermione Granger? Nunca en su vida se lo podría haber imaginado, pero siempre se preguntaba porqué le molestaba tanto la manera de ser de Hermione Granger, cuando Lily era muy parecida a ella, aunque nunca tan efusiva para querer siempre contestar lo que los profesores preguntaban. Incluso él pudo haber sido de esa forma en su época de colegio. Para no dejarse llevar por los recuerdos y pensamientos, decidió averiguar qué era lo que le había entregado Hermione Granger. Sacó el pergamino y el, aparentemente, regalo. Dejó este último en el escritorio, y abrió el pergamino que estaba amarrado con una cinta verde. Con mucha intriga lo desenrolló y comenzó a leer.

_Profesor:_

_Yo sé que en este momento, usted, en medio de su extrañeza, debe estar preguntándose muchas cosas alusivas a esta carta y al regalo, como por ejemplo, cómo tuve el atrevimiento de hacerlo y entregarlo, y con qué derecho lo hago. Para usted puede ser muy inapropiado que una alumna le haga entrega de una carta y un regalo en el día de su cumpleaños, más por su forma de ser, que por códigos morales entre personas, alumno-profesor, etc._

_Creo que el inicio de esto, que para usted puede ser "inapropiado", sólo se debe a tema de merecer. Según lo que oí, cuando el Profesor Dumbledore le dio su saludo de felicitación, usted cree que su cumpleaños es como cualquier otro día. Yo desconozco el motivo de porqué no signifique mucho para usted, pero obviamente, son cosas que hicieron que su cumpleaños se transformara en una ocasión para querer olvidar. Por ello no quiere recibir saludos, no quiere que nadie se entere de su cumpleaños, pues usted no tiene nada que recibir ni merecer. Pero yo estoy muy desacuerdo con usted en ese aspecto. Creo que usted merece mucho en su cumpleaños, y le ruego que por favor me disculpe si en mis palabras ve mucho atrevimiento. Me imagino que lo que usted detesta de recibir saludos, o que alguien se entere de su cumpleaños, es por la hipocresía que aparece muchas veces en las personas. No quiero que se pregunte, si es que estoy en lo correcto, por qué lo sé. Yo también tengo una fecha de cumpleaños, y a veces también trato de evitar que mucha gente se entere de él, pues, a pesar de sentirme feliz de que me feliciten por mi cumpleaños, también me incomoda que gente que no tiene ningún respeto por mí, a veces, se transforme en lo suficientemente agradable para querer saludarme en mi cumpleaños. Usted con mucha razón debe ignorar y esquivar la hipocresía, siendo usted el profesor que es aquí en Hogwarts._

_Pero, si yo estoy refiriéndome a cómo es usted en Hogwarts, y por ende, quiere decir que usted está totalmente expuesto a recibir más que hipocresía como saludo, ¿cómo es que yo me encuentro escribiendo estas palabras a modo de saludo? Muy simple: yo no estoy actuando de manera hipócrita, ya que yo no tengo que fingir ni siquiera un poco de importancia hacia usted, ya que desde el primero momento que pisé este colegio, desde el momento en que usted se transformó en mi profesor, adquirí un sólido y permanente respeto hacia usted y todo los profesores. Y a pesar de su forma de ser, a pesar de cómo soy yo como alumna, que sea amiga de Harry Potter y Gryffindor (sí, yo sé que eso influye muchísimo), mi respeto e importancia hacia usted no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo. No voy a expresar que me siento una de los pocos alumnos en este colegio que confían plenamente en usted, porque no estoy segura de la cantidad, y no sé qué tipo de confianza sienten ellos hacia usted; pero sólo le puedo asegurar y confesar que a pesar de todo lo que han dicho de usted, de todo lo que le oiga decir a Harry y a Ron respecto a usted, mi opinión no ha cambiado. Sea usted mortífago, y esté ligado a la Orden del Fénix, yo confío en todas las personas que pisan Hogwarts y están en digna confianza del Profesor Dumbledore. Confío en usted por la razón, sea cual sea, que tuvo para transformarse espía de la Orden, por el respeto y confianza que el director tiene con usted, y confío plenamente en usted porque, a pesar de que usted tuvo una mala relación con el padre de Harry, usted lo ha estado cuidado y lo ha salvado de muchas cosas en todos estos años. Creo que nadie el alumnado, ni Harry, aprecia lo que usted ha hecho, pero yo sí. No me he dejado cegar por los comentarios de los demás, no me dejo llevar por ningún comentario, opinión o deseo que digan los demás, si no fuera para mí sensato._

_Por todo lo que he expresado en estas palabras, es que quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Créame que es de manera sincera, y lo hago con mucho afecto. No me arriesgaría de esta forma si no creyera plenamente en usted, y si no creyera que lo conozco siquiera un poco. Usted se merece tener un buen día. Tal vez para usted no lo es, pues ha vivido toda su vida creyendo que no lo merece, pero podría optar a llamarlo como un día en que la gente que lo aprecia, le manifieste sus sinceros deseos y agradecimientos. Yo estoy tratando de transformar este día en algo, por lo menos, especial o que recuerde para toda la vida, porque si encuentra esto un disparate, significará que a futuro lo recordará con gracia, con burla, pero será memorable al fin._

_Gracias por ser el maestro que es, aunque no sea imparcial ni empático, lo es de todas formas. No importan las veces en que me he sentido mal por culpa de usted, pues somos seres humanos, y debemos ser tratados de esa forma, o debemos ser ¿restringidos? Lo importante es que usted ha sabido impartir bien sus materias, sabe transmitir las emociones que una clase como Pociones necesita, y la fuerza y concentración de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras requiere._

_Espero que disfrute un poco más de lo habitual el día de su cumpleaños, y también espero que en medio de mi emoción por querer transformar su día, no la aniquile; que tampoco sea otra razón de burla._

_Un muy feliz día, Profesor._

_Hermione Granger._

Severus retiró la vista del pergamino con una expresión que hacía tiempo que no adoptaba de manera sincera: emotividad y agradecimiento. Era la primera vez que alguien le escribía una carta y expresaba claramente su confianza hacia él. Era la primera carta de cumpleaños que recibía y traducía con total sinceridad. Muy poco le importó que fuera Granger, la insufrible sabelotodo, la mejor amiga de Potter, una Gryffindor, la que la había escrito. Sus palabras habían dado mucho efecto en él, pues encontraba que por fin estaba recibiendo algo que merecía, por su cumpleaños, por supuesto. Sintió que cada una de las palabras escritas por su alumna, significaron una regalo por cada año de su vida… e incluso mucho más. Una parte de su mente no podía creer que una carta pudiera cambiar o destruir algo que se había instalado en su ser desde siempre. Si actuaba como un adolescente o no, eso no importaba. Nadie en el castillo creería la actitud que había adoptado Severus Snape en la soledad de su despacho. Sería la única vez en su vida, y a toda su forma de ser le valía un knut.

Trasladó la mirada hacia la cajita negra y la abrió. Dentro de él, había un instrumento de plata envuelto en una tela sedosa y transparente. También había un pequeño pergamino escrito con la letra de Hermione.

"_Al momento de reconocer a su poseedor, este instrumento se transforma en su animal favorito, o en su efecto, su patronus. Cuando hay un ambiente de sobrecogimiento, mucha soledad y desgracia, adopta una actitud que permitirá sacarlo de su ensimismamiento si lo único que quiere es encontrar la forma de salir de ese estado. Sirve de compañía, también permite guardar los mejores recuerdos para cumplir con mayor agilidad su función._

_De adición, esta figura puede ser utilizada para llamar a la persona que lo obsequió. Pero no se preocupe, lo mínimo que espero es que la aprecie. Sería gratificante que lo conservase y utilizase como distracción. Pero no espero con decepción que lo utilice como un comunicador."_

Retiró la tela que protegía el regalo, y vio con más precisión el instrumento de plata: Tenía una base adornada con runas, muy parecida al pensadero que había en el despacho de Dumbledore. Sobre él, habían partículas luminosas que recorrían lo que la base les permitía con sus límites. A los pocos segundos de observarlo, se agudizó la luz y en el lugar apareció una cierva. Ciertamente había adoptado la forma de su patronus.

Simplemente era una visión hermosa. Ver su patronus en forma de cierva, era lo que más le gustaba, aunque también era lo que más le dolía. Regalarle a él algo que le ayudaría a pasar los malos ratos era una burla a su forma de ser, pero estaba tan sorprendido y 'encantado', por no encontrar una apalabra que se adecúe a él, que nada le hacía cambiar su forma de apreciar la carta y su regalo. El regalo más importante de su vida.

Miró la hora, y se dio cuenta que faltaban cerca de veinte minutos para que comenzaras las clases. Observó su patronus y dijo:

--Ve a buscarla, y dile que la quiero en mi despacho ahora y con urgencia.

El pequeño patronus despegó los pies de la base, y a gran velocidad traspasó una ventana. Esa muchacha había logrado conmover su ser, y le había dado uno de los mejores días de su vida, y el mejor cumpleaños. No se avergonzaba de asumirlo, pero se impactaba de sus propios pensamientos. Estaba muy confundido ya que la entrega del regalo, todas las palabras expresadas y lo significativo del obsequio habían sido tan sorpresivos como si alguna vez los Chudley Channons pudieran ganar la liga.

Antes de lo esperado vio regresar al pequeño patronus a su lugar, y pocos minutos después, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Severus accedió al instante, y acto seguido vio a Hermione Granger entrar con total sigilo. Se notaba que no sabía qué esperar de esa llamada.

--Buenas tardes, Profesor. ¿Quería hablarme?

--Sí, señorita Granger. Tome asiento, por favor—Le indicó una silla en su escritorio, frente a él. El tono empleado hacia ella aseguró que aquella llamada no había sido para asesinarla.—Yo… la verdad es que me sorprendí muchísimo con su carta y su regalo, si debo partir siendo sincero.

--Lo entiendo, pero quisiera que me disculpara por el atrevimien…

--Usted no tiene de qué disculparse.—Le interrumpió.—La he llamado para decirle personalmente que agradezco enormemente lo que usted me dio como regalo de cumpleaños. En este momento siento que estuviera actuando como otra persona, pues nunca me había sentido tan tranquilo, y nunca le había dirigido la palabra a nadie de esta forma hace más de veinte años. Fue muy valiente, demostró ser una completa Gryffindor, para ser exactos, al atreverse a escribirme y darme un regalo por mi cumpleaños, conociendo usted como soy yo y muchas cosas más.

-No le negaré, pues estoy siendo lo más sincero posible, de que usted transformó mi día con su gesto. Aceptaré con gusto todos los propósitos que plantea en esa carta, y valoraré lo que expresó referente a la confianza que siente por mí. Creo que estoy aceptando todo esto, y luchando activamente contra mi manera de ser debido a esto, ya que proviene de usted, una persona sensata, inteligente y digna, y creo que no me habría esperado una cosa así de otra persona que no sea usted.

Hermione lo miraba atentamente. Se encontraba con un notable destello en sus ojos, con la sonrisa en los labios y satisfecha, pero no lograba encontrar las palabras precisas para expresarse, así que dejó que su profesor dijera todo lo que quisiera.

--Esto es algo insólito en mi vida y que quedará sepultado en estas cuatro paredes, pero antes que sea demasiado tarde, quiero agradecer sinceramente todo esto. Gracias por su confianza. Esto importa mucho para mí, ya que es usted la única que puede ayudar a Potter en lo que pueda suceder en cualquier momento. Gracias por hacer que este día sea de verdad mi cumpleaños y… a pesar de que me encuentro un poco "embriagado" de agradecimiento, me cuesta decir esto… disculpe por todo lo que la he hecho pasar…

--Discúlpeme usted a mí por la intromisión, pero creo que no es necesario que diga eso. De verdad no me importa, y eso ha sido relevante para mí como lo son las clases de Adivinación, o sea nada. Usted es así, y no puede cambiar, así como yo no puedo cambiar al ser una insufrible que seguirá respondiendo las preguntas de la clase aunque usted no me dé autorización.

Sin reprimir una pequeña risita, Snape agregó:

--Usted tiene razón, es mi forma de ser, pero ahora estoy aprovechando que salió mi lado humano, pues claramente cuando salga de aquí, no lo voy a hacer más. Tómelo como una excusa más que una disculpa, si así lo prefiere.

-En cuanto a su regalo, me limitaré a decir que me gustó mucho. Creo que es adecuado para alguien como yo. Si después se entera que lo destruí… sepa que fue porque mi humanidad desapareció. Pero si esta persiste… tal vez a mi patronus le dé un poco de distracción.

--Oh… eh, me parece bien, Profesor—Dijo al fin.—Estoy muy, muy contenta de que le haya gusta mi obsequio y todo lo que le dije. Y agradezco que se haya manifestado… aunque me sorprende su efusividad. ¡Estoy por querer asegurarme de que el pergamino o el regalo venía con alguna poción o droga que le haga actuar de esa forma!

--Créame que no. Estoy siendo amable por primera vez en mi vida, pero no por la gracia de una poción.

--Su patronus es hermoso.—Confesó inesperadamente, Hermione.—Es una cierva.

--Sí, y créame que ya sé que usted ya debe haber asociado mi patronus con el de su amigo Potter.

--Bueno, sí…

--Es por Lily Evans, la madre de Potter.—Hermione se sorprendió muchísimo—En mi período escolar fuimos muy amigos, por una lamentable situación todo acabó. Y no quiero seguir hablando de esto con usted, ni con nadie.

--No se preocupe, yo olvidaré todo lo que hablamos en este rato.

--Preferiría que sí.

--Y ahora debo marcharme, porque Ron y Harry deben estar buscándome, y porque tengo clases… precisamente con usted.

--Por supuesto. Puede retirarse, ya que aunque usted haya estado aquí, su atraso va a significar una detención.

--Y yo no puedo permitir eso—Dijo levantándose.

--Gracias Señorita Granger, usted ha sido muy amable.

--Feliz Cumpleaños, Profesor Snape.

Aquella carta y aquel regalo, aunque la acción de dedicación bastó, fueron lo que convirtieron ese 9 de enero es un día especial, como no lo había sido nunca. Lo hizo transformarse en alguien con sentimientos, aunque no sabía si eso dudaría algún tiempo, y si sólo era el efecto del patronus, pero de todas formas se encontraba enormemente agradecido de alguien que nunca habría pensado estar: La mejor amiga de Harry Potter, Gryffindor, y quien tenía mucho parecido al amor de toda su vida, Lily Evans.


End file.
